


I will be

by dickparty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vibrators, trafalgar law is daddy, uhhh idk a bunch of toys and shit idk man its absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickparty/pseuds/dickparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally like ten thousand words of daddy kink threesome porn and that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe i fucken wrote this and additionally cant believe im actually posting it . it's utter filth buckle up . if you aren't into luffy and law and sanji having a lot of raunchy sex with a lot of daddy kink then this is Not the fic for you

Sanji worked a fuckton, thirteen or fourteen hour shifts on average, and when he came home, he always smelled like really fancy food and his eyes were always bloodshot and he looked like he let someone punch him in the face a few times just for fun. Just, uh. Tired. But it was that sort of exhausted tired where he was walking and talking on autopilot by the time he got in around two in the morning.

 

And Law — sometimes it felt like Law more or less lived at the hospital. And a lot of the time, he would end up stumbling in the door around the same time as Sanji, looking just as shitty and worn out with purple all around his eyes from getting through what he called “marathons”, which were just how he described the extra long surgeries that he performed. Like seven or twelve hours or some shit. He said they worked in teams, but. Still, damn.

 

Luffy didn’t work the way they both did. He had a regular job at a garage where they detailed cars. Labor stuff. Difficult to fuck up. Paid pretty decent, and he got to work outside in the summer when the weather was nice. His kind of job.

 

But those two. They were different. They lived their jobs.

 

They were really similar. But. Not too much.

 

The three of them had been living together in a really nice sort of ultra-bachelor pad. It was an apartment, but it was so damn big, because Law and Sanji both made bank, so they paid for a lot of it. They all had their own rooms, but. They didn’t necessarily always sleep in their own rooms all the time.

 

It was funny, Luffy had been living with Law and Sanji for over a year, and they’d been friends way longer than that, and yet he still didn’t know if those two were dating, or what. And it’d been so long, he felt weird just asking. And. Well, there were other things.

 

Like, a _while_ ago, like over half a year ago, when he and Law were out at a bar, which was pretty rare — Law didn’t go out a whole lot when he actually had some free time, but it’d been for an extra late birthday celebration for Luffy (a month overdue, but he wasn’t counting), and things had gotten a little. Well.

 

It’d been just the two of them, and before they drove home, which, they probably shouldn’t have been driving, but that wasn’t the point — before he even started the car, Law had climbed on top of Luffy in the passenger seat, hovering over him with how fucking tall he was, and he’d reached down and pushed the button to put the seat back, and Luffy wasn’t going to stop his drunk roommate from giving him a birthday blowjob.

 

It’d been really fucking good, actually. Law had a _really_ goddamn fancy G-range Mercedes, and there was tons of room, and Luffy remembered reaching back and gripping the seat’s leather headrest to keep from bucking up and choking Law, because, shit, he was so damn eager for it and everything.

 

Drunk Law was a good Law to be around.

 

But dick sucking aside, Luffy had sort of tested the waters and psyched himself up to potentially ruin the weird super-close friendship the three of them had going on one night about a week later when he was sitting on the couch with Sanji after one of his long shifts, watching bullshit TV and drinking beer and trying to wind down enough to pass out.

 

“So,” Luffy started, and Sanji didn’t even glance over. He remembered his heart beating out of his chest when he finally cleared his throat and continued, “Law gave me a blowjob in his car the other night?”

 

He didn’t know why he phrased it like a question, what the fuck was that.

 

Sanji snorted. “You sound a little unsure about that. You positive?”

 

“I mean. Yeah.”

 

And, like it was the most natural thing, Sanji had glanced over at him with his eyebrows raised just a bit, smiled just a bit, and said, “Good job. Tell your dick I said congrats.”

 

Luffy’s breath left him in this huff-laugh, and he’d put his bottle of beer to his lips to cover the weird relief and extra confusion rolling around in his stomach. When he pulled himself back together, he’d looked down at his own crotch and muttered, “Sanji says congratulations.”

 

So after that, every once in a while, Luffy and Law fooled around when they were both at least a little tipsy and in the right place at the right time. And somehow, it didn’t change anything. Which was great.

 

But, still. Confusing.

 

Because the way Sanji and Law acted together a lot of the time, it was so… They were always in tune with each other. They felt each other out a lot without ever having to actually speak to each other.

 

The first time Luffy’d witnessed them doing their thing, it’d been at a party with a bunch of their friends. Late weekend night, none of them had to work the next day, so they’d said yeah, fuck it, and thrown a party. And. Sanji and Law both kind of stressed over shit in general, and having their fancy apartment stuffed to the brim with their big collection of weird friends eventually had Sanji chugging wine from a bottle and Law watching him wherever he went.

 

And when Sanji finished threatening some stranger with a bunch of violence for sitting on top of his stove, Law had grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away, and Luffy was ready for Sanji to yank his hand away and start yelling at Law, but it hadn’t panned out like that even slightly.

 

Rather, Law had led Sanji to a far wall near the hallway and away from the majority of the people knocking back shots and carrying on drunken obnoxious conversations, and Luffy had watched Law more or less pin Sanji against that wall and lean in and say something in his ear.

 

Nobody noticed Luffy watching them over the rim of his plastic cup, and nobody else saw Sanji’s gaze lose its focus, or the way he curled his lips inwards and bit them.

 

Sanji glanced at Law, and Law said one more thing to him, and there was a pause between them before Sanji nodded quickly and let Law lead him away to where all their bedrooms were located at the back of the apartment.

 

It’d been a full hour before Luffy saw them again, and Sanji was drunk as hell, but he looked happy again, and Law was just. Well, Law had a way of looking pretty fucking smug sometimes, and right about then was one of those times.

 

And incidents like that weren’t isolated.

 

Law had a way of knowing when Sanji was about to kind of explode. And he also had a way of swooping in and containing all that, calming Sanji down with a few words that Luffy never heard, and they’d always disappear for a while sometime after that. Not always right away, but. There were plenty of nights that Sanji’s bedroom was empty and Law’s was not.

 

Sanji had a tendency to let his temper get the better of him sometimes. When Law wasn’t around — which was often enough — Luffy had been witness to the way Sanji would lash out at people who were pushing his buttons. Back in college, he and Law had bailed Sanji out of jail on two or three separate occasions. Always for the same reason, too.

 

There was a time Luffy had been at a bar with Sanji years back and had watched him smash a beer bottle over a guy’s head and kick him so hard in the stomach that he threw up.

 

They left immediately after with Luffy practically dragging Sanji out of the bar because sure as hell that guy would’ve pressed charges. But on the way home, Luffy had turned to Sanji and said, “Damn, that was cool, though.” And Sanji had laughed at that.

 

That shit _never_ happened when Law was around, though. Just living with Law had changed Sanji in a lot of ways. Calmed him down a lot, anyway.

 

But they weren’t dating. Probably.

 

Because Law and Luffy fucked around, and Sanji had to know about it, because they were rarely quiet, and it was all just so — it didn’t make much sense to Luffy, but he wasn’t going to screw around with it too much. It was fine.

 

It was fine up to a certain point.

 

To a certain point when, in the middle of the night, when Law was stuck at the hospital until morning, Luffy was sitting next to Sanji on their leather couch, half asleep and, under the glow of the television and the noise of whatever show they were watching, Sanji had set down his glass of wine on their cherrywood coffee table and crawled over and pressed his lips warm and soft against the side of Luffy’s neck.

 

Luffy woke the hell up, and maybe Sanji felt him tense up, because after a few seconds, after a few slow kisses that were more fleeting than anything — Sanji had just pulled away, and he was smiling at Luffy’s wide eyes.

 

“Sorry,” he said, and he reached for his glass and drained it in a few long swallows, and Luffy hadn’t stopped him when he stood up and said, “I’ll go pass out now. G’night.”

 

Luffy wanted to stop him, to tell him to come the hell back and to continue what he’d just started, but the words died on his lips. Nerves, or something.

 

And that incident turned out to be very isolated. Sanji never did anything like that again.

 

And that, probably, was what fucked everything up.

 

Because after that, Luffy was suddenly much more invested in Law and Sanji’s sex life. Or, rather, he was curious about it. Maybe a little jealous. Slightly.

 

Despite being such close friends, there was a lot about Sanji that was still a mystery, and feeling his lips apparently ignited a spark, and Luffy found himself thinking about Sanji’s mouth, and the rest of him — what he looked like without any clothes on, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed.

 

Sanji was a private person. He didn’t talk about his feelings, he hardly showed anyone affection, and he kind of always had himself really put together, even when he was running on fumes and about to pass out. Luffy rarely saw him without a shirt on, even.

 

But Law got to see all that. And Luffy didn’t know what it was about Law — what he said to Sanji all those times to calm him down and wrap him around his finger — but. Okay, so Luffy was jealous.

 

And maybe Law picked up on that. He had to.

 

Lately, more and more, Luffy had been watching them. And a few times, when they were in public or wherever, when Law’s hand was creeping up the small of Sanji’s back, or when he hooked a couple fingers around one of Sanji’s belt loops, these little actions that nobody else saw — Law had looked right at Luffy. Totally caught him. Sanji never noticed, but. Law always kind of smiled a little.

 

It always made Luffy inwardly shudder a bit.

 

The whole dance Law and Luffy were doing around Sanji eventually came to a crashing end one night.

 

Shitty late night television and vodka were on the menu, and Law and Luffy were both on the long leather couch, making idle comments on the show they were watching and falling into that comfortable about-to-pass-out-maybe state of mind when their door was thrown open and Sanji strode inside.

 

“So I’m torn between quitting my job and actually burning the place down,” he said in greeting, slamming the door shut behind him, and he immediately went to the wine rack in their kitchen and pulled a bottle from it. “And I’m serious this time, I’m really going to do it. I could work anywhere, you know? So why the fuck — because I’m an idiot, that’s why — but why the fuck am I still busting my fucking balls for an owner who can’t tell his own ass from his face, and in fairness, I can’t either, but that’s not the point here, alright—“

 

Law and Luffy had both turned a little on the couch and watched him open the bottle and drink straight from it. Luffy’s eyes were on his Adam’s apple and the way it bobbed up and down with every consecutive swallow.

 

“— the _point_ is that I can do better, and I’m not getting paid nearly enough for all the dick I have to suck, and I’m the mother fucking head chef there, you know, I’m in goddamn charge except for the fucking corporate fuckheads that really run that place, and you know, okay, maybe I’m really going to burn the place down because I don’t think anything else in life could give me that level of satisfaction.”

 

Sanji had walked around the island in the kitchen and out towards them, and by the time he was paused in his rant, he was standing between them and the television, chugging wine, already kind of red in the face, his shirt untucked and his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Sanji really could stomach a shitload of wine in a very short span of time. One of his talents, maybe.

 

“Anyway,” Sanji breathed, his hand still squeezed in a tight fist around the neck of his bottle, “how was your day?”

 

Luffy smiled. “Better than yours. I’ll help you burn the place to the ground if you want.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Sanji kind of snorted, and he took a few more drinks before saying, “Deal.”

 

And then Law cleared his throat just a little, and Luffy watched Sanji’s eyes shift to him.

 

“I want you to do something for me, baby.”

 

It was the simplest thing, Law saying that, but with just that, Sanji grew really still, and his lips parted just a bit. He didn’t say anything.

 

Luffy didn’t move, either. He’d never heard Law call Sanji by anything other than his name, and with a single word, everything sort of shifted. Sanji wouldn’t look at Luffy. He just waited for Law to continue.

 

“Do you think you can do me a favor? It’d make me really happy.” Law said this so casually over his vodka-water, his eyes on Sanji, sweeping him up and down once before settling on his face.

 

“Right now?”

 

“Right now,” Law confirmed.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Sanji asked, and his voice was real quiet — the complete opposite of the tone he’d had only seconds ago.

 

“I want to show Luffy something. I think he’d like it a lot.”

 

Luffy felt a knot in his throat. He didn’t get the exchange, but he could feel the tension.

 

“Luffy?” Sanji repeated, his voice sounding kind of small. “You want to—“

 

“Yes. Is that alright, baby? Can you do that for me?”

 

Sanji finally looked over at Luffy, his face almost blank, bottle of wine still in his hand.

 

Without meaning to, Luffy licked his lips and pursed them together.

 

A few seconds passed with only the noise from the television filling the silence between them.

 

“Alright,” Sanji said, his eyes back on Law and his voice almost cracking.

 

“You’re so good,” Law smiled, and Luffy could see the way Sanji’s chest expanded as he took a deep breath. “Go and grab my things from the bedroom, alright? And bring my bag out here to us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sanji turned and disappeared, taking his bottle of wine with him, and once he was gone down the hallway, Luffy turned to Law.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Law smiled so openly at him, leaning back against the leather cushion. “You think I haven’t noticed you watching us? You’re so damn obvious.”

 

Luffy didn’t respond.

 

“You want to know, don’t you? You want to see it. You want to see him _._ ”

 

Luffy felt this sort of heat curling up inside his abdomen, and he started chewing on his bottom lip. He still couldn’t find the words.

 

“Don’t worry,” Law said, like this was casual dinner conversation. He stood up and started clearing off the coffee table. “This is as much for him as it is for you.”

 

“I don’t—“

 

“Just sit back and watch. If you don’t like it, nobody’s going to get upset. You can just go to bed, or whatever,” Law mentioned over his shoulder, cutting Luffy off before he could start talking too much. And once the coffee table was clear and everything was stacked neatly on the bottom shelf of it, Law walked over to their big black leather love seat, and he sat down and crossed his ankles, looking as pleased with himself as Luffy had ever seen him. And then he looked over at Luffy, that half-smile still on his face, and he said, “You’ll like it, though.”

 

Before Luffy could respond, Sanji reappeared, and his bottle of wine was gone, but he had a brown leather medical bag in his hand to replace it, and he walked right up to Law without even so much as glancing at Luffy, and he held the bag out to him, totally silent.

 

“Thank you, baby. You’re going to make Luffy and me so happy tonight,” Law said, looking up at him, and Luffy wasn’t used to seeing that soft of an expression on Law’s face. “Would you like that?”

 

Luffy could see Sanji bite his lip, teeth digging in.

 

“Baby, don’t you want to make us happy?”

 

“Yes.” Sanji’s voice barely reached Luffy’s ears.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Luffy watched Law’s smile wash over all his features, and he looked like he was so proud of Sanji, so pleased with him, and Sanji’s eyes wouldn’t leave his face.

 

“That’s good. Why don’t you take your clothes off? Let us see you naked.” Law spoke to him in a borderline soothing way, and Luffy watched the way Sanji’s eyes fell to the ground before he nodded again.

 

The television was still on, but Luffy couldn’t really hear it. His fingers curled tighter around his glass of vodka and soda that he still held in his lap. He could feel his pulse starting to rocket through chest, down to his fingertips. He didn’t say anything.

 

“Go slowly, baby.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. You’re so good.”

 

Sanji started unbuttoning his collared shirt, still facing Law, keeping their eyes connected, and slowly, he shrugged it off his thin shoulders and let it fall to the floor and pool around his ankles. He left his white undershirt, going instead for his belt, and Luffy watched Sanji’s wrists, watched his fingers moving so slowly, pulling his belt from his trousers and letting that fall to the ground, too.

 

“You look so damn good, baby,” Law said, his voice so quiet, talking directly to Sanji, like Luffy wasn’t there at all.

 

Sanji didn’t respond, but he popped open the button on his tailored pants, unzipped his fly, and pushed them down just a bit over his hips. Luffy could see the rim of his tight black briefs, and he shifted on the couch again.

 

And he couldn’t look away. With every movement, every inch that Sanji started to expose, Luffy could feel it in his cock, and he was already trying not to actually squirm. He pressed his glass into his crotch, trying to get a grip, but, fuck.

 

Rather than pushing his trousers down the rest of the way, Sanji let them hang around his hips, and he pulled his undershirt off instead. And Luffy’s eyes were glued, raking up and down his bare back and the way his shoulder blades protruded from smooth curves, and the long surgical scar that ran down his spine from years and years ago, and the dimples in the small of his back that peeked out from above his briefs.

 

Law shifted in his seat a bit, adjusting the medical bag in his lap, leaning back a little harder. He never looked away from Sanji or his body.

 

“You look fucking gorgeous,” Law murmured, and Luffy could see the very small smile that pulled at Sanji’s lips.

 

Sanji toed out of his fancy black shoes that cost more than one of Luffy’s entire paychecks, and when he started working his trousers down his thighs and to his knees, Law cleared his throat a little, and Sanji paused.

 

“Are you wearing garters?”

 

Sanji nodded mutely.

 

Law smiled and said, “Leave those. And your underwear, okay, baby? We’re going to put your shoes back on, too.”

 

So Sanji stripped his pants off, and then he slipped his shoes back on, and he stood there, looking at Law with his black briefs clinging to him, bulging out in the front, designer socks held up by designer garters around his calves, and Stefano Ricci oxfords on his feet.

 

Luffy didn’t know how the hell he remembered the name of that designer. He also didn’t know why the hell Law’s shift in attitude and Sanji’s subservience was fucking him up so bad, but his dick was starting to throb in his pants, and he pulled his legs up on the couch and folded them, trying his damn best to adjust. Sanji didn’t really even seem to register the movement from his peripheral.

 

“Come here, baby,” Law said in this quiet voice, setting his medical bag on the floor next to the love seat. Softly, he added, “I want you on my lap.”

 

Sanji didn’t move at first.

 

“You want to make me happy, don’t you?” Law asked, his voice smooth and unwavering.

 

“Yes, sir.” Sanji took a shallow breath. “I do.”

 

“Sit on my lap, then. I want Luffy to see you.”

 

Luffy took a sip of his drink to keep from making any other noise, and he watched Sanji pause for just a second longer before going to Law’s lap and turning and sitting down.

 

“Put your arms behind your back.”

 

Sanji obeyed, and Luffy swallowed hard.

 

Law put his hands on Sanji’s waist, his chest flush with Sanji’s back, pinning folded arms with his stomach, and his hands traveled down to long and pale thighs, pulling them apart a bit, adjusting Sanji so his legs hung off either side of Law’s lap. Luffy’s eyes drifted all over Sanji’s body, and the way he shifted, the way his cock pulled at the tight and stretched fabric of his briefs. Sanji wouldn’t look up at Luffy. He kept his head down, hair hanging over his face. Law spread his legs a little more, widened his stance, pushing Sanji’s thighs apart further until he was squirming in his lap.

 

Luffy stared at him. Stared at the both of them. Brought his shaking glass to his lips and took another small sip.

 

“You look so damn good like this, sweetheart,” Law said just above a whisper into the back of Sanji’s shoulder, his hands coming around to Sanji’s stomach and moving up his chest. He pinched small and pink nipples, moving his fingers back and forth, and Sanji’s breathing got louder, his back arching a little. “Luffy can’t stop looking at you.”

 

It was true, though. The front of Sanji’s briefs were just a bit wet, and his cheeks, from what Luffy could see, were flushed down to his neck. He was still biting into his bottom lip, looking like he was trying so hard to stay silent.

 

“Look at him,” Law said to Sanji, pinching harder around his nipples until Luffy heard a small gasp that had just a hint of Sanji’s voice in it.

 

And, finally, Sanji looked up at Luffy. He looked him dead in the eye, gaze unbroken, and Luffy’s cock strained under his stare, under the blown out and half-lidded look in his eyes and the way his pink lips fell open, his breathing getting harsher.

 

“You like it when Luffy sees you like this, don’t you, sweetheart?” Law asked in Sanji’s ear, loud enough for Luffy to hear him.

 

Sanji was still looking at Luffy, holding still with his thighs pulled wide apart and his arms behind his back, trying to keep it together while Law worked his nipples and pressed fingertips hard into pale skin. With a deep breath, Sanji said, “I do.”

 

Luffy closed his eyes for a moment at that. He started aching. Wanted so bad to touch himself, and to touch Sanji, and to see how far Law could push him.

 

“You wish Luffy would touch you, don’t you, baby?” Law asked, and Luffy’s eyes snapped open.

 

Sanji watched Luffy, the rise and fall of his chest getting more obvious the harder he breathed. After a second, he said, “Yes, sir.”

 

“You’ve wanted him to fuck you for a long time, haven’t you?” Law went on, and Sanji looked away from Luffy at that. “You want him to open up your pretty cunt and take you, don’t you, sweetheart? You want him to hear all the sounds you make around his cock.”

 

“Yes,” Sanji admitted, leaning back harder into Law, his eyes sliding shut.

 

“You like when other men see what a good slut you can be,” Law stated, his voice still so smooth and controlled and soothing.

 

“I do.”

 

Law’s hands trailed back down Sanji’s chest, past his stomach, fingertips just barely dancing over skin covered in goosebumps and an all-over blush, and Luffy could hear Sanji muffle a small sound, like a moan, so damn quiet and soft.

 

When Law’s fingers found the rim of Sanji’s briefs, he pushed them down just enough for Sanji’s cock to be pulled free, and Luffy watched it bob against his stomach once, hard and throbbing and red and leaking, and Law pushed the thin black fabric down under Sanji’s balls and left it there. Put him on full display.

 

“Do you want him to touch you?” Law asked, and Sanji nodded almost immediately. “Then you’ll have to be good for both of us, okay?”

 

“I will be.”

 

Luffy groaned, he couldn’t stop himself, and Sanji had to hear him, but he didn’t react. Rather, he started to writhe just a little on Law’s lap, his hips moving back and forth, like he was desperate for it.

 

“We’re going to take good care of you, baby, so do as I say, alright? Make me happy.”

 

Luffy took a long drink and kept his eyes closed when he pulled the glass from his lips, and he knew his own cheeks had to be at least a little red over hearing all this.

 

“Please touch me,” Sanji whispered, and Luffy’s heart thudded in his chest.

 

“Not yet, sweetheart.”

 

Luffy opened his eyes and watched Law squeeze his fingers around Sanji’s hips a little harder, halting his movements, and he held him there, still and breathing heavy, keeping him under total control, and, god, Luffy hadn’t ever seen Sanji behave remotely close to anything like this.

 

“I want you to take your underwear off now, alright? And go lay on the coffee table. On your back.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Luffy finished his drink in two long gulps, and he set the glass on the floor, his hand ghosting over his own hard cock, and, fuck, he wanted everything Law was saying, wanted to touch Sanji and to see him opened up and made into a mess, and he wanted to hear Sanji keep talking in that voice. He wanted to hear him beg his name. And Law maybe picked up on that really quick.

 

Wordlessly, Sanji stood up once Law released him, and he worked his briefs down to his ankles and stepped out of them, leaving his shoes and socks and garters on, stark naked otherwise and maybe already starting to sweat just a bit. And then he walked over to the coffee table, right in front of Luffy, and without looking at him, with the weird sort of grace he always had, he laid down, back pressing into the dark cherrywood.

 

Luffy’s tongue ran over his bottom lip, and he was frozen, staring at Sanji right in front of him, so close he could reach out and touch him if he wanted. Sanji didn’t look at him. Instead, he started to slide his hands down his chest, down his stomach, inching towards his cock, and Luffy’s eyes locked on his fingertips.

 

“Don’t touch yourself, baby,” Law said from over by the love seat. “You know the rules. Don’t break them.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sanji breathed, his hands freezing in place.

 

“Hm?” Law looked up, his hands plunged into his medical bag.

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

“Better,” Law said, and Luffy watched him pull a few objects from his bag. He walked over after that, standing in front of the coffee table, down where Sanji’s legs hung off the end, bent at the knees. “You look incredible, sweetheart.”

 

Luffy’s dick was hard as it ever got, tenting his pants and pushing against fabric, and, without thinking, he started palming himself as he watched Law lay out a couple things on the table next to Sanji.

 

“If you’re good for us, we’ll both touch you,” Law promised, and Luffy agreed mentally to that immediately. “But we need you to prove to us what a good slut you are. For me and him, alright?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sanji’s voice was still so soft, so submissive, and just the way he was giving in to this side of himself, desperate and obedient and needy, was making Luffy bite back his own quiet moans.

 

Law knelt beside him and pushed a metal cock ring down Sanji’s length, and at that alone, Sanji’s voice started to leak past his lips.

 

“It’s so much already,” Sanji said, so fucking quiet, whispering it with his eyes closed and his head rolling back a little.

 

“I know, sweetheart. But your cunt is going to look so good. Put your hands behind your back again. I want you to keep them there. And if you can’t, I’m going to have to restrain them. So be good for us, alright?”

 

“I’ll be good,” Sanji promised, arching his back up and letting his hands slide under the small of it, and Luffy felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face from his temple.

 

Law glanced at Luffy, and he raised his eyebrows a little, smiling at him while Sanji squirmed on the table, his dick throbbing against the metal ring Law had fixed at the base.

 

“Kind of makes you want to ruin him, doesn’t it?” Law asked, and Luffy’s eyes got a little wide at the question.

 

Luffy looked back down at Sanji, who still had his head turned away as he shifted, his thighs flexing against the cherrywood and moving a little further apart, wanting for them so badly. And, seeing Sanji like that, who was normally so loud and powerful and intense — Luffy nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah,” he said to Law, and Law was almost grinning at him. “It does.”

 

“You don’t have the same rules he does,” Law said, glancing back down at Sanji, who looked like he was kind of slipping more into his own headspace, unhearing and unaware of the conversation going on around him. “His job is to make us happy.”

 

“Okay,” Luffy breathed, starting to slowly unzip the fly on his pants while he watched Sanji’s erratic breathing. His cock twitched against the metal ring, and Luffy licked his lips again.

 

There were a couple toys on the coffee table next to Sanji, and Luffy had barely registered what anything was before Law picked up a string of what had to be anal beads that graduated in size from small to fairly fucking large at the end.

 

“We’re going to play with you now a little, baby,” Law said to Sanji, who nodded mutely against the table. “I want you to try and stay quiet and take it, okay?”

 

“I’ll be quiet,” Sanji whispered.

 

“Good. You’re so good, sweetheart.” And with that, Law hooked his hands under each of Sanji’s knees and pushed his legs back until his thighs were almost flush with his chest, and he had Sanji stay like that, for a minute.

 

“Can I touch him,” Luffy asked so damn quietly, his eyes moving up at down Sanji’s prone form. An hour ago, he couldn’t really even fathom Sanji laid out naked in front of him like that, panting and starting to sweat all over, anticipating everything. He couldn’t have imagined asking Law for permission to touch him.

 

“You can do whatever,” Law said casually, slicking up the string of beads, eyes still watching Sanji and his breathing. “He just wants to make us happy. But don’t touch his cock, yet. He has to earn that.”

 

Luffy sucked in a slow breath, and he nodded.

 

Positioning himself on his knees at the end of the coffee table, Law leaned over Sanji a bit, and he pressed the first small bead against his entrance and held it there, watching Sanji with clear and sharp eyes.

 

“God,” Sanji breathed, his back arching a bit as Law rubbed the bead back and forth along his opening, teasing him slowly before pushing it in with the pad of his thumb.

 

Sanji’s breath hitched in his throat.

 

“That’s one, sweetheart. You’re doing so good.”

 

Sanji nodded, his eyes closed.

 

“I want you to take all of them. Can you do that for me? For me and Luffy?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sanji whispered.

 

Without much warning, Law pushed in the second bead, and Sanji was immediately starting to moan, his voice soft and riding each exhale.

 

“So good,” Law said again, like he loved him, like he was so fucking enamored, watching the way Sanji squirmed, his legs held up by his chest. Luffy watched his stomach dip in with each sudden and deep breath.

 

And Luffy couldn’t help himself. He raised his hips off the couch a bit and pushed his pants and his boxers down to his thighs, just enough to start stroking his own cock, slowly and with control, the way Law was moving. And he sat there, watching, maybe a little forgotten at that point.

 

When Law pushed in a third, Sanji’s voice rose, escaping him a little louder, his eyes fluttering and his head rolling to the side a little, groaning and jolting a bit. Law withdrew and left the string of beads hanging from him, opting instead to just sit and watch.

 

“Please, mmh— I’m, ah, it’s a lot,” Sanji was starting to babble a little, his voice breathy. “Please, please, I don’t — I can’t —“

 

“You can, baby. Just a few more. I want them all in you. I want you stuffed,” Law replied, hands rubbing up and down the backs of Sanji’s thighs.

 

“They’re so big,” Sanji’s voice cracked, and Luffy gripped himself harder.

 

“I know, sweetheart. Try for me, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

When Law pushed the next bead in him, working it in so fucking slowly, murmuring, “Relax, baby, relax,” the whole time, Sanji couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t quiet his own voice, and Luffy stroked himself in time with each loud breath Sanji took.

 

“It’s so much,” Sanji said quietly, biting at his bottom lip again, his cock straining so hard against the metal ring around it.

 

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Two more. Can you take two more? I think you can. For me, right?”

 

Sanji nodded against the table, trying to calm himself down, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Luffy stroked himself a little quicker, ran his thumb over the head of his cock and smeared the wet around, licking his lips and trying to keep as quiet as he could. He watched Sanji closely. He wanted him to take it. Wanted to see him crying out and squirming against the table while Law filled him up and stretching him out.

 

Law pressed the second to last bead against Sanji’s entrance, working it around him, slick and wet, and Luffy could see the pressure Law was applying with his fingers, could see how tight Sanji was, and how much he was straining.

 

“Daddy, please,” Sanji whispered, and Luffy had to bite hard into his lip and squeeze tighter around his own dick, hearing him say that.

 

“Take it for me, alright? I want you to take it. Let Daddy fill you up, okay?”

 

“Please,” Sanji repeated, eyes closed and his hair sticking to his forehead.

 

Law pushed it in and Sanji nearly shouted, long moans surrounding his every breath.

 

Luffy’s hand stopped moving on his own cock, eyes fixed on Sanji, and he had to kind of clamp down on himself and everything he was feeling, because he was about to come all over himself already, just watching them.

 

“Be a good boy for Daddy,” Law said softly, and Sanji was nodding, his teeth grit together, sweating and shaking all over.

 

“I will be. I’m trying, I’m—“ Sanji’s voice failed him.

 

After pausing for a second, Law abandoned the beads, leaning over Sanji and pressing soft kisses against his stomach, listening to Sanji moan and trying to suck enough air into his lungs.

 

Luffy’s pulse rocked through him, through his whole body and down to his cock, and he could feel it throb against his palm as he started stroking himself again. And then, he took a deep breath and, with a voice almost as smooth as Law’s, hazy with want and caught up in this fantasy, he licked his lips, and he spoke.

 

“Sanji,” he said, and he waited for Sanji to finally look over at him. And when he did, his pupils huge and dark and ringed with blue, Law still pressing his lips against his stomach, Luffy continued, “You look so good.”

 

“Do you like it?” Sanji asked between gasps, blinking once, his hair damp and his chest kind of heaving.

 

“Hell yeah I do.”

 

Sanji smiled a little, closed his eyes, and Luffy watched him lick his lips before he said, “Daddy, I want more.”

 

Luffy eyes fluttered at his words, his lips parting as he gripped himself a bit harder.

 

“You want Luffy to see you take it, don’t you, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Let me give you what you want, then,” Law murmured, reaching down between Sanji’s thighs, and he dipped his head and kissed against Sanji’s pelvis while he pushed the final bead in, and Luffy could hardly wrap his mind around the sounds Sanji was making in response.

 

And Law left him like that, eyes sweeping all over him, listening to him ramble a string of words barely recognizable, running his hands up the backs of his thighs, and then to his chest, and to his stomach, and he pressed down a bit on his pelvis, and Luffy’s lips parted enough for him to start sucking in deeper breaths with the way Sanji’s voice cracked and strained and twisted around him.

 

When Law reached down and started pulling just slightly on the end of the string of beads, Sanji’s voice grew a little louder, bubbling words falling past his lips, and Luffy fixated on the way he was moaning, “Please, just fuck me, Daddy, please, god, please, _please, please—“_

 

And when Law pulled the whole string from Sanji, letting each bead press and rub against his spot one after the other with the motion, Luffy watched the way his head rolled back, the way his neck craned and his whole body shook and curved and arched, his voice catching, his mouth falling open in a sort of silent shout with his eyes closed so hard, his cock straining so damn hard against the metal ring.

 

“Please let me come,” Sanji managed to piece together, writhing on the table with his arms still behind his back, his legs unfolding and bending again.

 

“Not yet, baby.”

 

“Daddy, please, I—“ Sanji took a deep breath, rolling onto his side towards Luffy, curling in on himself a little with his eyes still closed, gasping for air so loudly.

 

“We’re just getting started, sweetheart. You want to be good for me and Luffy, right? You can take so much more. You’re such a good slut for Daddy, I know you can do it,” Law said quietly, slowly rolling him back onto his back and running his hands all over him except for his cock, ignoring the way it leaked and throbbed.

 

Sanji took several more deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking at Law and saying, “I’ll be good for you.”

 

“You make me so happy, baby. You make Daddy so happy,” Law murmured, eyes soft, touches soft, loving and slow.

 

“I want to use your mouth for a little while, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Well,” Law said after a pause, eyes bouncing up and down Sanji’s body that still shook a little. “I want Luffy to.”

 

Luffy could feel it in his chest, and in his stomach — the sudden flutter, the heat, and the way it all made his mind go completely blank.

 

“You wanna fuck his mouth?” Law asked Luffy, finally looking back over at him. Asked him like it was so fucking normal.

 

“Yeah,” Luffy said as he stood up, no hesitation in his movements, because he knew what the hell he wanted, and he wanted exactly that.

 

“Be a good slut for us, okay, baby? You’re Daddy’s little whore, and we want your mouth, alright?” Law was saying to Sanji quietly, leaning over him and slipping an arm under his curved back, pulling him up until he was sitting in front of Law, his eyes glazed, nodding silently.

 

Law looked at Luffy again, like he was considering some things, and then he said to Sanji, “Get on your knees here on the floor, okay? Sit on your heels.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good,” Law whispered, and he pointed Luffy to where he should stand, and Sanji stood and then dropped to his knees on the floor, and then he sat back on his heels, the balls of his expensive shoes pressed hard into the wooden floor.

 

Law leaned back and grabbed his medical bag, dragging it over and pulling a roll of black nylon fabric from it. And then, with Sanji’s back to him, he knelt and took his wrists in his hands and started binding them together.

 

“Daddy—“

 

“Shh, baby, you just look so good tied up, you know? Let Daddy tie you up.”

 

“Okay,” Sanji breathed, and Luffy stood in front of him, pushing his pants down to his ankles, hand still on his own length as Sanji whispered again, “Okay.”

 

And, without thinking, like his subconscious was moving his muscles for him, Luffy reached forward with his other hand, and his ran his thumb along Sanji’s jaw and tipped his head up, and it was easily the most affectionate gesture Luffy had ever made as he cupped the side of Sanji’s face and said quietly, “You alright?”

 

Luffy watched the way Sanji’s lips curled into this smile, reaching all the way to his eyes, and as he stared back up at Luffy while Law restrained his arms behind him, he said, “Luffy, I am _great._ ”

 

Luffy grinned, and it all felt so natural, so normal, almost, seeing Sanji like that, and seeing the way he smiled.

 

On his own accord, Sanji leaned forward and pressed his lips against the underside of Luffy’s hardened cock, and when Luffy felt his tongue, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him.

 

“Fuck,” Luffy choked out when Sanji pressed his lips tight around the head of his dick and sucked it into his mouth, and the way his tongue lapped back and forth, swirled around while he kept leaning forward, taking more of him — Luffy moaned again, bending over Sanji’s form a little, his knees feeling like they wanted to buckle.

 

Sanji was slow — his movements were slow and dragged out, and Luffy bit into his lip and rolled his hips just slightly, just a little, but Sanji was only eager for it.

 

A hand falling to the top of his head, Luffy couldn’t stop watching the way he bobbed forward and back, his movements smooth and controlled, like he was born for this. And then, after a few seconds, Sanji started moaning a bit, and Luffy became aware of Law, and the way he was kneeling behind Sanji and working a hand up between his thighs.

 

When Sanji moaned, Luffy could feel it — could feel the vibrations and everything rock through him, and he tried to keep quiet so he could listen to Sanji’s voice and the way it kept getting a little louder.

 

“I’m going to put it in now, sweetheart,” Law said over Sanji’s shoulder, his voice like velvet, warm and loving.

 

Sanji pulled from Luffy and glanced back, wobbling a little while he balanced on his knees with his arms folded tight behind his back. “Put what in—“

 

“The vibrator.”

 

“Daddy, please—“

 

“Baby, I want you to take it. Let Daddy play with you a little more. And then, if you’re good and you make Luffy happy, Daddy will fuck you. Okay?”

 

Sanji bit his lip, and he nodded, and he returned to Luffy’s cock with purpose.

 

When Law pressed the vibrator in him, so slowly, teasing him, Sanji started moaning all over again. He was quiet, still controlled, his jaw still steady while he sucked hard on Luffy’s cock. And then Law sat back, and Luffy could see the connected remote in his hand, and he watched Law’s fingers flip it on, and he almost doubled over at the sounds Sanji started making.

 

After a few seconds, Sanji pulled from Luffy again, bending in half, his voice needy and getting louder, and Law let him dip a little further, let him moan a little longer before switching it off again.

 

The sound of loud breathing filled Luffy’s ears, and he didn’t say anything, but he watched Sanji recover and return to his cock, opening his mouth a little more, taking on a little more of him.

 

The second time Law switched it on, Sanji just froze, squeezing his eyes shut tight, his body shaking all over a little, and Luffy reached forward and ran his hand through Sanji’s hair, and he said, “You look so fucking good like this.”

 

Sanji had looked up at him with his cock still in his mouth, shaking and sweating with his shoulders stretched back and straining against the pull of the nylon around his wrists and forearms, and Luffy could feel so much heat and pressure building in his abdomen, so much warmth, he had to pull away and take a step back. Sanji kept watching him for a few seconds with wet lips and red cheeks before closing his eyes and leaning forward again, groaning softly until Law switched off the vibrator again.

 

“You’re so good for Daddy,” Law said quietly, pushing forward and pressing a kiss against the back of Sanji’s neck, pushing his hair out of the way and whispering, “So good for Luffy.”

 

They continued like that, with Sanji growing louder, shaking harder sometimes, pressing forward until his nose was up against Luffy’s pelvis, and Luffy had to bite back every moan, every thrust, because he was trying to hold it together, trying to keep himself from coming down Sanji’s throat.

 

Luffy did he best to hold still, to let Sanji work around him while Law worked behind him, and, after what felt like a while of intense waves of pressure and _want_ rolling all over him, he opened his eyes as Law pulled the vibrator from Sanji and asked, “Do you want Daddy to fuck you now?”

 

Luffy shuddered, and Sanji said in this needy sort of voice, “Yes, please.”

 

“Let me hear it,” Law almost mumbled, kissing against the back of Sanji’s shoulder, his hands snaking around him, holding him from behind.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” Sanji whispered, still breathing hard.

 

And, caught up in the moment, his mind in a super haze, acting without thinking, Luffy said, “Say it again.”

 

Slowly, Sanji met Luffy’s eyes, and he breathed and said, “I want Daddy to fuck me.”

 

Luffy bit his lip and watched, back to stroking himself so slowly as Law pulled Sanji back, and then he glanced up at Luffy and asked, “You want his mouth a bit more while I fuck him?”

 

Luffy could only nod.

 

So Law looked to his left, over at the coffee table, and then over his shoulder, back at their leather love seat, and he tapped his finger against his bottom lip like he was trying to think while he sat there with Sanji half-crumbled in his lap and trying to catch his breath.

 

“Alright. Okay, baby, I’m going to take these restraints off, and I want you on your hands and knees, alright?” Law started saying as he began to free Sanji’s hands, and Sanji was nodding, and Luffy started taking a couple steps back.

 

Sanji’s movements were slow and languid, his skin damp and stretching around all the muscles in his back, shifting while he rolled his wrists a few times and lowered himself to his hands and knees, crawling forward until he was in front of Luffy again.

 

“You can be a little rough with him,” Law said from behind Sanji, squeezing a fair amount of lubrication into his palm, still so fucking casual about everything despite an obvious bulge in his pants, and Luffy didn’t know how Law kept everything so under control.

 

“Okay,” Luffy said quietly, and he stood in front of Sanji and ran a hand through his hair again.

 

Sanji started on his cock again, and Law started with a finger or two, and everything was slow at first, but that didn’t last very long at all.

 

It only took a couple minutes for Sanji to be moaning around his cock once more, his eyebrows pursed together and his mouth hanging open while Law started fucking him with his hand in earnest, bending over him to kiss and bite at his back and the curve of his ass.

 

And it escalated, with Law being so directly active. Luffy could see him a bit, and the way he was breathing kind of hard even though he was trying to keep himself cool and collected, and the way his eyes roamed all over Sanji, from his neck to his ass, squeezing and dragging his fingertips with his free hand, pulling him apart further, getting him messy and desperate, and eventually, Sanji could hardly move without Law and Luffy handling either side of him.

 

Law pressed forward, pressed both his thumbs into Sanji, stretching him more despite the crack in his voice, dipping his head forward to press his tongue into him, and Luffy could hear Law moaning, could see the way his eyes slid close while he fucked Sanji with his tongue, and while he listened to Sanji moan for him.

 

“Fuck, Law,” Luffy whispered, tightening his grip in Sanji’s hair.

 

Only a few more seconds of that, of Law teasing Sanji open until he was almost whining, his rough sandpaper voice catching with every single exhale, until Sanji pulled from Luffy and doubled over again, and Law pulled back and fucked him three fingers deep, and Luffy watched the muscles in Law’s forearm flex when he curled his fingers and twisted his wrist.

 

“Fuck me, Daddy, god, please, I’m ready, I want it—“ Sanji started begging, curling into himself while he rocked back and forth a little over Law’s hand.

 

“Do you want Daddy’s cock?”

 

“I need it,” Sanji breathed, and Luffy groaned.

 

“You two,” Law said, pulling from Sanji and addressing both of them, like it was business as usual. “Both of you get on the coffee table.”

 

So they moved, almost scrambling, and Luffy didn’t wait to step up on the coffee table and stand on it, and he pressed his cock back into Sanji’s mouth as soon as he was ready, both his hands going to the top of his head now.

 

And Law stood behind Sanji, unbuckled his pants and pushed them down just enough, his hard cock gripped in his hand as he whispered, “You’re such a good slut for Daddy. You earned this. You’re so good to us,” before pushing himself in, hands tight on Sanji’s hips.

 

Sanji’s muffled shout around Luffy’s cock made his eyes roll back a little.

 

And Law fucked Sanji like he’d really earned it — he wasn’t gentle in the slightest, his pace was quick and rough and hard, with enough force to rock Sanji’s whole body with each thrust, pushing him forward and pulling him back, his lips slick and wet and moving up and down Luffy’s dick.

 

“Fuck his mouth,” Law groaned, leaning over Sanji’s back. “Luffy, fuck him.”

 

And Luffy didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed harder into Sanji’s mouth, flattening his tongue and forcing himself down his throat, curling his fingers so tight around his hair, sweat dripping from his jaw.

 

“Such a good whore,” Law moaned softly, and he reached forward, running his hands up Sanji’s scarred spine and up to his shoulders, and then up his throat and around to his face, and he curled his fingers around corners of Sanji’s mouth, pulling his lips wider apart, and Luffy fucked him with abandon.

 

“Jesus, Sanji,” Luffy groaned, and he could feel himself sliding down Sanji’s throat, could hear the way he cut off his air, could see the way he squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried not to choke while his throat tightened, saliva around Law’s fingers, messy and rough and so fucking good.

 

When Sanji put one hand flat against Luffy’s pelvis, he pulled back, and the sound of Sanji gasping loudly for air like he’d been drowning reached Luffy’s ears, and even that made his dick throb.

 

“You wanna fuck this slut?” Law asked him, his voice straining to stay in control.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

So Law and Luffy took turns passing Sanji back and forth, each of them fucking him until he was begging them to let him come before they switched again. They bent him over the coffee table, pressed him against the wall, let him ride in Law’s lap while Luffy shoved his fingers into Sanji’s mouth and told him to suck harder until he was an absolute mess, barely holding himself up anymore.

 

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?” Law asked, his hair in his face, sweating and having stripped the rest of his clothes off, all his tattoos showing and contrasting against Sanji’s pale skin. He sat next to Luffy on their leather couch.

 

“Please. Please, Daddy, please,” Sanji was immediately begging, on his knees in front of them again, his entire face red and wet, his voice sounding like he might lose it. His throat had to be so damn sore.

 

“Make us come, and then you can, too.”

 

So Sanji crawled forward and buried his face in Law’s lap, dipping his head low, and Law held either side of his skull so tight while he bucked up into Sanji’s mouth, whispering, “Swallow all of it for Daddy, alright?”

 

“Yea—“ Sanji said, muffled around his cock, and it didn’t take more than a minute until Law was finally craning his head back, sinking into his seat and moaning kind of loudly, coming in Sanji’s mouth without any other warning.

 

And Sanji coughed a little, pulled back, wiping at his mouth as he dipped his head, and just watching him swallow everything and look up at Luffy, ready for more — that was almost enough in itself.

 

“Sanji,” Luffy said, chewing on his lip while he stroked himself, his cock sore and aching to come, “Can I—“

 

Sanji didn’t really even let him answer. Rather, on his knees, he shifted over, and he looked up at Luffy with these glassed over eyes that only managed to plead with him, communicating everything he needed to with body language alone.

 

And then Sanji opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out a bit, still panting for breath, and he said in such a low and quiet voice, “Want me to call you Daddy?”

 

Luffy nodded so quickly, squirming, squeezing his grip so tight around his own length, and, yeah, he fucking wanted that a lot.

 

“Please come on me, Daddy,” Sanji said, his voice small, almost broken, his eyes locked with Luffy’s. “I want to taste Daddy’s come. Please? Let me, please?”

 

Luffy couldn’t really even respond — not verbally much other than moaning and stroking himself a bit faster, a bit harder.

 

“I want to taste Daddy so bad,” Sanji sighed, pressing his lips against the head of Luffy’s cock.

 

Luffy came a couple seconds later, with Sanji licking at him and moaning for Daddy, and he opened his mouth so Luffy could come for him, and he couldn’t help it, he unloaded on Sanji’s face, dragging his cock along Sanji’s lips, caught in a trance and the way Sanji’s eyes begged for it.

 

The sound of loud breathing started to fill Luffy’s ringing ears, and he sat back while Sanji did the same, white all over his face. Law stood and walked to his bag and grabbed a cloth from it, returning to Sanji’s side and sitting next to him on the floor, whispering, “You were so damn good for us, baby. So fucking good. So incredible,” as he cleaned his face off. “You want to come now? You earned it.”

 

“God, please, Daddy. Please,” Sanji’s voice was rough as Luffy had ever heard it, like he was so damn sore, like he was hurting, and Luffy remembered the ring around Sanji’s cock and how they’d denied him all night.

 

Law removed the ring and Sanji came not ten seconds later, loud and unabashed, his hands going to his dick, stroking himself as he leaned until his back was flush against the wooden floor. “Fuck, oh, fuck,” Sanji was breathing, squirming on the floor, his thighs shaking, coming all over his stomach and his chest, hard and intense.

 

“Jesus,” Luffy muttered, trying to catch his breath and find himself again.

 

“Fuck I haven’t come that hard in so long,” Sanji whispered to the ceiling, and Law actually grinned at him.

 

“You did so good, baby.”

 

Sanji let his head loll to the side, and he smiled at Law, lazy and immediately exhausted, sweating all over and still getting hit with waves of vibrations and tiny shakes. “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

“Jesus,” Luffy repeated, because his brain was stuck between the fantasy and the sudden slip back into reality, where his roommates were kind of sprawled on the floor in front of him, naked and panting and smiling.

 

“Right?” Sanji said, his eyes closed, his whole body starting to get lax. “And now you two take fucking care of me. Carry me to bed and shit. Tell me I’m pretty.”

 

Luffy actually laughed, and Sanji did, too, a little.

 

But Law was already on it before Sanji had even started with his weird explanation, gathering him up, pulling him into his lap, kind of curling around him and kissing at his cheeks like he was so fucking in love. And Luffy could hear him say so quietly under his breath, “You really are incredible, sweetheart.”

 

And it was weird, the way Luffy’s chest was almost starting to overflow with this sort of need to give Sanji all the love and affection in the world. And maybe he understood it, a little.

 

After a minute or so of collecting themselves, with Law standing and pulling Sanji up onto the couch with them, smoothing back his hair and almost crawling on him, kissing against his neck and his shoulder, Luffy couldn’t help it, and he reached over a little and entwined his fingers with Sanji’s.

 

“We should go to bed, though,” Law said, having recovered, his breathing and his voice regulated again.

 

“I’m going to pass the fuck out,” Sanji muttered, his eyes closed, having slipped down a bit, letting his head rest against Luffy’s shoulder.

 

“I know,” Law replied, and then he stood and bent over and actually scooped Sanji up into his arms, and Sanji actually let him, and Luffy grinned because he couldn’t really fathom them being so intimate.

 

Law started carrying Sanji to the bedroom, and he paused after a few steps, turning back to Luffy. “C’mon.”

 

So Luffy hopped up, having hoped for something like that, and he followed closely behind them.

 

And once they were all settled in Law’s huge plush bed with Sanji between them, all of them tangled together and comfortable, Luffy said, “So how did—“

 

“I knew you would fucking ask,” Sanji said with a voice that sounded mostly asleep already. “It was me. I called him Daddy on accident. Let it slip. We rolled with it.”

 

Luffy really laughed at that, and he looked over Sanji at Law, remembering that they were friends and roommates and maybe something else now, and he said, “So, Sanji has daddy issues.”

 

Law snorted and Sanji muttered, “I could write the fucking book.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Law said, even though he was smiling, and it was rare to see Law smile so much, but Luffy liked it a lot.

 

“I know,” Luffy replied, feeling more content than he had in ages and ages. “But I want to be included sometimes now. Screw you guys, I’m part of it now.”

 

“Fine,” Sanji mumbled, burying his face into Luffy’s chest.

 

And that was that. Everything changed from there. And it didn’t really change at all, at the same time.

 

Sanji was still a crass asshole the next morning, and he called into work, saying it was better than burning the place down. And Law went to work the next evening, and they fell back into their routine.

 

Sometimes, though, on some nights, when they were all stressed and feeling it, they gave into themselves and each other and let that other side of their minds take over.

 

And it was good. It was great, even. And Luffy really couldn’t complain or feel jealous anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp


End file.
